Gary McLarty
}} Gary McLarty was a stuntman for . Selected filmography *Murder Without Conviction (2004) (TV) *Collateral (2004) *The Hollywood Mom's Mystery (2004) (TV) *Hollywood Homicide (2003) *Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) *Critical Mass (2000) *Enemy of the State (1998) *Mr. Murder (1998) (TV) *Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) *Desperate Measures (1998) *Batman & Robin (1997) *The Sleepwalker Killing (1997) (TV) *The Rich Man's Wife (1996) *The Phantom (1996) *The Sunchaser (1996) *Executive Decision (1996) *From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) *Raven Hawk (1996) (TV) *Mr. Holland's Opus (1995) *Heat (1995) *Jade (1995) *Showgirls (1995) *Waterworld (1995) *Clueless (1995) *A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) *Double Dragon (1994) *In the Army Now (1994) *Clear and Present Danger (1994) *Wyatt Earp (1994) *Night of the Running Man (1994) *Full Eclipse (1993) (TV) *Josh and S.A.M. (1993) *Gettysburg (1993) *Demolition Man (1993) *Warlock: The Armageddon (1993) *Father Hood (1993) *Son in Law (1993) *Last Action Hero (1993) *Jurassic Park (1993) *This Boy's Life (1993) *Falling Down (1993) *Nowhere to Run (1993) *Extreme Justice (1993) *Patriot Games (1992) *Brain Donors (1992) *Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) *Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1992) *Hook (1991) (stunts) *Life Stinks (1991) *Desperate Hours (1990) *Ghost (1990) *Ghost Dad (1990) *Days of Thunder (1990) *Another 48 Hrs. (1990) *Miami Blues (1990) *The Last of the Finest (1990) *Catchfire (1990) *Cold Dog Soup (1990) *Tango & Cash (1989) *Phantom of the Mall: Eric's Revenge (1989) *Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) *Road House (1989) *Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) *Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) *The Blob (1988) *Rambo III (1988) *The Seventh Sign (1988) *Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach (1988) *Less Than Zero (1987) *Rolling Vengeance (1987) *Bluffing It (1987) (TV) *Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) *Over the Top (1987) *Nightforce (1987) *Wisdom (1986) *Maximum Overdrive (1986) *Out of Bounds (1986) *Big Trouble in Little China (1986) *Never Too Young to Die (1986) *Cobra (1986) *Triplecross (1986) (TV) *F/X (1986) *To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) *Commando (1985) *Warning Sign (1985) *Moving Violations (1985) *Into the Night (1985) *Beverly Hills Cop (1984) *The Terminator (1984) *A Breed Apart (1984) *Police Academy (1984) *Code Name: Zebra (1984) *Scarface (1983) *Stroker Ace (1983) *Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) *The Man with Two Brains (1983) *Blue Thunder (1983) *Yes, Giorgio (1982) *Blade Runner (1982) *S.O.B. (1981) *The Entity (1981) *Coast to Coast (1980) *Gridlock (1980) (TV) *The Blues Brothers (1980) *When Time Ran Out... (1980) *Hooper (1978) *Animal House (1978) *Convoy (1978) *Herowork (1977) (stunts) *The Last of the Cowboys (1977) *The Return of a Man Called Horse (1976) *Flash and the Firecat (1976) *A Boy and His Dog (1975) *Rooster Cogburn (1975) *Crazy Mama (1975) *The Front Page (1974) *The Longest Yard (1974) *The Gravy Train (1974) *Dirty Mary Crazy Larry (1974) *Policewomen (1974) *McQ (1974) *The Thing with Two Heads (1972) *Chrome and Hot Leather (1971) *Sometimes a Great Notion (1971) *Little Big Man (1970) *C.C. and Company (1970) *Nam's Angels (1970) *Chisum (1970) *Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) *The Good Guys and the Bad Guys (1969) *The Undefeated (1969) *Hell's Angels '69 (1969) *The Bridge at Remagen (1969) *The Wild Bunch (1969) *Run, Angel, Run (1969) *Hellfighters (1968) *Ice Station Zebra (1968) *Chubasco (1968) *Bandolero! (1968) *Blue (1968) *The War Wagon (1967) *The Way West (1967) McLarty, Gary McLarty, Gary